This invention relates to a method of and a device for controlling a weft inserting motion of a weaving loom for stopping the loom in response to failure in the weft inserting motion.
Several methods and devices have been proposed for stopping a weaving loom in response to failure in a weft inserting motion. According to one of the conventional methods and devices, a failure in a weft inserting motion is detected by checking whether or not an electrical current flows through two electrodes by means of a weft yarn contacting the two electrodes.
However, a defect can be pointed out in the above described conventional methods and devices. That is, when the weft yarn, which is properly shot into a shed of warp yarns, separates from one of the two electrodes even for an instant during a detecting time period, a failure in the weft inserting motion is undesirably detected regardless of a proper picking.